24 Hours Doctor Donna
by Mathea2005
Summary: The raggedy man who thinks bow ties and fez's are cool is betrayed by the universe itself. The doctor is stuck and the only person, who has the brains to save him, is you guessed it Donna Noble. How does she do that without burning up, well, The ood have combined there psychic energy and placed it within Doctor Donna so she can save the doctor, she has 24 hours in counting.
1. Chapter 1

**I was so upset with how they left season 4 of Doctor who that I thought I would do a Donna Noble come back just for the heck of it with the 11****th**** doctor. Hoo hoo watch out ladies and gentleman. I'm also throwing in the sexy Captain Jack, few other characters from torchwood as well as doctor who of course.**

"Doctor Donna, Doctor Donna, Doctor Donna, Doctor Donna," a persistent voice whispers in her ear as

she sleeps. She can hear it the back of her head but she doesn't realize what it means. Donna Noble, the

one with a time lord brain and doesn't even realize who she is, what she's done, and who she has met. She

ignores the voice and continues to sleep.

150,000 Years into the future the raggedy man who thinks bow ties are cool lays chained in a black

sphere in space where no one can hear him and no one can see him. He lays in deafening silence waiting

for what's to come, the universe has betrayed him. As his thoughts cease he gives one last plea to the

universe to let him go. He doesn't realize that years in the past his past will save him or die trying. The

clock starts now!

"DOCTOR," Donna screams as she jumps up from bed.

**Let me know what you think. I'll be adding more on to it on my next day off. I apologize for it being so short but Im at work and just had to get this out there. I promise the next chapter will be longer. : ) Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Anything pertaining to Doctor who. My Original characters are that Original. : ) I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"DOCTOR," Donna screams as she jumps up in bed. As she trys to catch her Barings she notices three

things, 1. She remembers everything and has not burned up yet, 2. The doctor needs her, and 3. Ood

Sigma is standing at the foot of her bed starring at her. Donna shakes her head, "I must be dreaming,

otherwise I'm going crazy," she cry's out loud. "I promise you Doctor Donna you are not asleep, I am really

here, and the doctor needs you," Ood sigma reply with his head tilted to the side. Donna stares at him for a

moment, then looks up at the ceiling, "Oi Spaceman, listen here, I'm going to find you and kick your

skinny spaceman butt," as she jumps off the bed in a pair of plaid pajamas and paces back and forth. She

turns around to speak with ood sigma, and he's gone. Donna throws her hands in the air and groans in

frustration, "Of course he disappears." Donna continues to think and mumble to herself. In the next second

she hears in a barely there whisper from ood sigma, "Doctor Donna, your 24 hours starts now." Donna

stops and looks around the room, "What do you mean, Oi what do you mean 24 hours start now, 24 hours

for what, Aw hell." Donna paces in her room trying to figure out what Ood sigma meant. As realization

dawns, Donna Noble comes to complete stop, "I have 24 hours before I burn up," She whispers to her

darkly lit room.

As the doctor lays in his dark sphere shaped tomb in space, he things about his past companions,

the adventures he's been on, the enemies he's faced, and his lost home of Galifrey. "Maybe it's my time,

My time has ended, I've lived long enough," He whispers in the dark, and with that last thought electricity

shoots throughout his entire body. He lays motionless in the cold dark sphere thousands of years away

from anyone who loved him.

**Oooh Ok Guys I lied this one was kind of short as well, Im working on that though. Let me know what you think. R&R please. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I do not own any part of Doctor Who I love playing with the characters for my own amusement and satisfaction ; )**

**_Words in Italics are Characters thoughts._**

**Chapter 3**

Donna remembers the doctor telling her about Torchwood after meeting the sexy Captain Jack Harkness,

hooo _that's one fine piece of a man, Donna get back on track, _Donna shakes her head, She needs to find

Captain Jack Harkness, the doctor told her about how Captain sexy Jack had a vortex manipulator_, if she _

_can get her hands on captain Jack (She thinks about that for a second hands all over his se…. Oi get back _

_on track Noble) if she can get her hands on the vortex manipulator she can save the doctor._

"Mom, Dad are you in here," River yells as she walks into the Tardis. Amy and Rory come running out of

there rooms that do not have bunk bed in them even though the doctor tried really hard. "River what is

wrong," Amy asks as she comes to a stop in front of her, with Rory close behind. River moves over to the

console pushing buttons and twirling knobs as the Tardis starts making a whirring sounds. "We need to find

the doctor he's in trouble," River exclaims as she swirls the screen showing space around to her. Amy and

Rory walk up to the Screen, "Where are we, where is the doctor, and how do you know he's in trouble,"

Rory asked. River smiles sadly at her father and whispers one word, "Spoilers." With that last whisper the

Tardis starts to shake and throw Amy, Rory, and River around the console and the lights go out.

Donna Noble runs to a pub after getting a hold of Torchwood, she spoke with one Gwen Cooper. Donna

didn't want to tell anyone except Jack about what is going on. As she walks into the pub she starts rambling

to herself and giving herself a pep talk, "You can do this Noble You only have 24 hours but that's plenty of

time to find help , save the doctor, and not have you brain blow up." As she rambles she walks into a tall

figure. A strong masculine hand lands on her arm to keep her from falling. "Well, Hello, Donna Noble,

What's this about 24 hours," a husky voice she would know any where asks in her ear. She can feel his lips

on her hair. Donna looks up with heat in her eyes, "Well Hello to you too big boy." Jack laughs at that and

leads Donna to a table. As he holds the seat out for her, she feels his chest rub up against her back. Donna

sits down and gets to business, "Oi Jack, not that I don't appreciate your closeness but we have a few

problems." Jack smiles, "You wound me hunny." Donna shakes her head with a small smile, "Maybe later,

If I'm still alive and the doctor is alive, Ill take you up on you oh so generous offer." Jack still looks turned

on but the smile disappears, he grabs her hands, "Donna what do you mean." "Well the doctor never told

you but because I had the time lord brain and I'm human, I was going to burn up so the doctor made me

forget and if I remembered anything, I wouldn't make it." Jack rubs her hand considerately then takes a

drink of his scotch. As he sets it down and has a thought, "Well excuse me for stating the obvious, but you

seem to remember everything." Donna nods, "Earlier today an ood called Ood Sigma appeared to me with

some sort of psychic link. There psychic ability can hold off me burning up, but I only have 24 hours

otherwise, I don't know, I wont be here anymore," Donna looks down at her hands. Jack tightens his grip a

little, "What about the Doctor, what's wrong." Donna looks up, " I um I don't really know but when Ood

Sigma appeared to me and I started remembering everything, it was like I had a gut feeling the doctor was

in trouble and he wasn't going to get out of it unless we could do something, then I felt darkness from the

universe, its hard to explain." Jack looks at her and nods, "Okay what do we need to do." "I need your

vortex manipulator I can do some timey whimey things to it to make it work, then I am going to go save

the doctor." Jack looks at her with heat in his eyes, which makes her stomach drop and body tingle, "We

are going to save the doctor," he reply's huskily. Donna smiles, "Oi, I'm glad you said that, we need to get

to work." Jack smiles sexy, "Lets." As they stand to go, jack puts his arm around her waist which makes

Donna chuckle, "Oi, are you trying to get fresh with me." Jack laughs outright, "Of course." Donna

continues to smile as they walk hip to hip out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas I could put in it. Thank you for reading. : )**


End file.
